How To Tutor A Rockstar
by msutterlynormal
Summary: Amu- It was just a punishment. A matter of me teaching him and have him listen. But it turns out the situation wasn't just give but take as well. Ikuto- It was just until I received my diploma that I could continue with the band. So why did meeting her change it all. Amu X Ikuto
1. Chapter 1

XxSADDxX: Hello everybody, long time no see. If you saw my profile then you heard about my little accident. I broke my laptop last Sunday and it devastated me. I was ready to really get into my story writing and all but hey, things happen. So until I get a new one I'm forced to use the house computer which is slow for one thing and like five people use it daily. Now I have to share time which means no more getting on the computer to write new 2-minute ideas down. Luckily I copied all of mine important stud on my trust USB before it broke. But I'm still brooding over the fact that I actually broke it and only one day away from the new school year! But school is actually turning out to be fun. Here are the pros: I'm going with two friends from middle school. It's the school I really wanted. All the teachers are really nice. There are malls and shopping centers around my school so that means on breaks it time to grab friends and cruise. I also don't get a lot of homework usually so score! I played badminton for the first time and I rocked at it. I have Honors Classes so that's cool; I didn't think I was that smart. (Then again I've been MG since the 3rd grade. There's this test you have to take for it and I guess it gets harder as you grow up but since I was young it had these random shapes in it from what I remember. To this day I don't know I passed.) It's also a vocational school so I can take classes that'll prepare me better for a job for when I graduate. But don't worry I plan to go to college as well. I want to study culinary arts. But I want to be a writer too. But with every pro there are some cons: I have to take two buses to school and get up at like 5:30. The second bus is always crowded with kids that go to my same school. On the first day of school I had a really bad day. On the second day I burned my left arm and on the third I took the wrong bus pass to school so when it was time to go home I couldn't I had to wait for my dear mother to come and get me. Plus, I don't get breakfast or lunch so I come home starving and really tired. There are like six floors and the school's E shaped. The school is on the other side of the city. I have to change into a gym uniform at school and we have it for like two hours! And I couldn't find the bathroom until Friday even though school started Tuesday. Also my friends from middle school are in NONE of my classes. They even go to three classes with each other but not me. (T.T) But enough about me, now it's time for my new story to shine. I don't own Shugo Chara at all.

* * *

><p>"Hinamori-san, I know what Lulu-san said to you made you angry and offended you but doing this will only make you exactly like her."<p>

"Yeah, I agree with Manami, it's a bad idea." Hinamori Amu ignored her friends, focusing her attention to the gym room. She stood peering in through a window about to pull the rope leading to the prank she had concocted.

"Wakana, Manami, this is my chance to get back at Lulu and Yamabuki for saying those things. And like Frederick B. Wilcox says, "Progress always involves risks. You can't steal second base and keep your foot on first.""

"But when he said it he meant to take risks to do greater things, not get detention." Amu wasn't hearing her friends and they knew it well. When this gifted girl had something on her mind she wouldn't give up on it. Amu gripped the rope tighter as the last teacher stepped into the Gymnasium.

"I have made up my mind." With her resolve made she clutched the ropes with two hands and pulled down forcefully.

The atmosphere in the gymnasium was hostile. Well, any teacher would upset if he or she was tricked into the gym only to become drenched in glue and splattered with feathers. Amu stood in front of all the teachers quiet, with her head hung down trying to stifle her laugh. Nikaidou stepped up to her slowly. His facial expression strained with eyebrows furrowed and arms tightly crossed.

"Himamori, what did you think you were doing playing a prank? I thought you were one of my better students but I guess not." Tsukasa, the guidance counselor stepped in quickly as well. He, just like the rest of the staff stood covered in glue and feathers.

"Yuu-san, please calm down. I'm sure Amu had a reason for all this. Do you?" She shook her head and kept it down.

"I knew it. You just earned yourself 4 months detention Himamori. And you have to clean the Gym."

"I can't afford to lose that much time!" Nikaidou showed a haughty smile.

"Would you prefer suspension for a while then? Take your pick."

Out in the hall Lulu and Saaya were overhearing every word and laughing to themselves. The two of them had planned to get her in trouble from the start. Ever since she came to this school they were shoved out of the lime light and there were less fan club members every day.

"She got what she deserved trying to become more popular than the Jewels of Seiyo." They high fived and scurried back to class before the last bell.

"Yuu, have a little mercy. Why don't you and the rest of the faculty clean yourselves up while I finish up with Amu?"

Nikaidou was unwilling to let her off but he didn't like the feeling of glue in the vitals of his body. He and the other teachers cleared out leaving Amu alone with the Principal. Tsukasa grabbed a mop from the closet and handed it to Amu.

"Stay after school and clean this up. Tomorrow morning come to my office for your punishment details." The Principal left Amu as she stood there fueled with rage.

"Dumb lying skunks! They promised not to tell!" She dunked the mop in the water filled bucket and started to clean up the surrounding area, angrily.

* * *

><p><em>The sky was a pale blue and cloudless as Amu walked up the hill to school. She walked by herself amidst her fellow school mates who took the same winding hill as she did. <em>_Everyone as usual was fawning over her with the usual "Cool & Spicy" c__hants__ or admiring her with stares__. She on the other hand didn't think she way cool or __spicy at all. That's just the way she came off when she was nervous.__Walking in big crowds or talking to people made her feel inferior and she hid it well with her stoic attitude.__ In actuality she was just as nerdy as Seiichiro Suzuki. And as much as Amu wanted to show her true self she was afraid someone wo__uld pick on her like before. So sh__e decided to keep the façade up and act like the "Cool & Spicy" smart unapproachable high school student. But__ as a result__ of __t__his superficial front__ she received some unwanted competition. __Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto__, the most prominent girl in school who had famous parents and had the beauty of an American blonde __and Yamabuki Saaya__, her comrade and one in the same with Lulu__ wanted to put __an end to Amu's Cool & Spicy reign.__They were__ formally known as the __Jewels of Seiyo.__ Amu walked into class and saw the Jewels at her desk like they were waiting for here__. Amu sighed and __moved to her seat not wanting to discuss the two of them__._

"_Can I help you?" Amu said in an irritated voice. Lulu slammed her hand on Amu's desk, she did not flinch like Lulu intended._

"_Everyone keeps spreading rumors about you. That you're richer than presidents but pretend to be middle class. Your mother designs houses and your father is a wildlife expert. And that you are "Cool & Spicy". Is all that really true?_

"_You tell me. You seem to believe it and you've done your homework quite well." Amu answered sarcastically. But in her mind she was shouting no, questioning how these insane rumors even came to pass. They don't even sound logical. How could I fake being rich?_

"_Fine then, if you're so awesome you wouldn't mind taking up a dare. Or are you chicken?" The entire sophomore class heard this part; all eyes were now on the girls. Amu was fed up to the sky with this school. But she couldn't back out of this dare. No one would let her and her pride wouldn't allow it either. _

"_It's fine by me as long as you keep it a secret."_

"_No problem, you complete the dare and we won't tell on you."_

* * *

><p>Amu grabbed the mop and started to clean the glue and feathers from the floor. The process was sticky and long but in the end she got it done in a couple of hours. She headed back her classroom and gathered her things and made her way home. On the way to the gate Amu saw Tsukasa-san waiting at the gate.<p>

"How was cleaning Amu-san?" She walked up to him and regular pace and let out a loud sigh. He quickly understood.

"What you did was unreasonable and wrong but I can get you out of detention," her face lit up instantly, "if you fill your punishment days with tutoring a returning student. And you have to appear publicly as a Guardian now." Amu's smiling face quickly diminished.

"But Tsukasa-san, I don't want to join the Guardians. They're weirdos." The Guardians were an élite group of exceptionally smart and popular students in school. They were the student council of the school and organized most events and rulings about the students. There was a king, queen, jack, and five aces. They held meetings in the Royal Garden that normal students weren't allowed in a ruled in a respective manner. But they had strong personalities and are really loud.

"That's your new punishment Amu-san. I'll tell Nikaidou. Remember to see me tomorrow." Tsukasa walked back into the school leaving the new tutor and Guardian to herself.

"_I can't be a tutor_," Amu thought. She looked at the sun as it set and realized it was late and hurried home down the hill.

* * *

><p>"Ikuto, listen to what you father is saying!"<p>

"Mother, I'm not going back to Seiyo. Why can't I be home schooled again?" Aruto paced the kitchen furiously in their hotel room. Ikuto had been pulled out of his first worldwide tour because of behavior and still won't heed any of his father's words out of anger. Souko sat at the kitchen counter silent. She couldn't find the words to calm the atmosphere between her son and her husband. All she could do was sit still until it got out of hand.

"You will go back to Seiyo and finish high school and then we will decide the fate of your music career."

"But-"

"If I hear another one you'll have to recover from more than time away from the industry." Aruto walked out of the kitchen quickly and into the other room. Ikuto pulled at his midnight blue hair in frustration.

"Ikuto, it'll be alright. Your father is taking every necessary step to make sure success into your life."

"Can't you talk to him? I don't want to go back to our sleepy hometown and graduate high school. I can do it right here in Tokyo. I can't leave now." Souko sighed. She was surely being shoved a boulder and a cement wall. She wanted the best for Ikuto and really wanted his career to take off but with the recent acts of rebellion she was leaning towards her husband's side.

"I'm home Mom." Souko put on a good face and nudged Ikuto to do the same.

"Welcome back Utau." Utau set her things down on the counter and grabbed bottled water from the fridge. She then sat next to Souko and drank.

"How did the talk go?" Souko shook her head and walked out of the kitchen. Utau stared at Ikuto for a while unable to find any words.

"Maybe it won't be so bad to go back home We bought this nice house and it's got room for all of us. And I'm okay with moving back."

"You wouldn't understand. I can't just leave before I become truly famous. All that effort is wasted. And If I go back I get my dumb spot back as the Guardians' Ace of Spades."

"So, what's so wrong with that? I'm their Ace of Diamonds."

"I'm just not into that kiddy king stuff anymore."

"Too bad, because you've got to endure it until you graduate. Oh and you also get a tutor too." Ikuto grew aggravated.

"What do I need a tutor for?"

"Well, Tsukasa-san called and he thinks it'll help with your anger problem and school work. It's almost December now and you're a little behind." Ikuto sighed outwardly. In one week he was about to finally make his entrance into the music world with his band mates and now he's sitting in a hotel room packing for the flight back home. Sure he and his band mates ran into countless problems and disagreements but he still wanted to be a part of the band. It was better than nothing. Not to mention half the time his father was telling him that his band members were just no good. That as a fellow violinist he should just make a name for himself with the violin and give up the rock star act. But "Easily Persuaded" didn't happen to be Ikuto's middle name. Aruto had enough power to make him go school. Anything else wouldn't register into Ikuto's rebellious brain.

"Fine, I'll go along for now." Ikuto went to his room and slammed the door leaving his sister alone. Utau finished gulping down her bottled water and threw it away. She then plopped on the couch and dialed on her phone.

"Hello who is this?"

"Kukai, they told Ikuto." Utau twiddle the phone cord with her finger and smiled.

"Oh really Utau, how did he take it?"

"Not really well." She slumped on the couch and kicked her feet up.

"Oh, that sucks for him though. But the gang can't wait to see him."

"Yeah, that's the only part he can't seem to get. So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Well Nagihiko and I planned to shoot some hoops. Why ask?"

"Can I count myself in?" There was a long pause on the phone.

"Of course, I don't mind. The more the merrier." Utau did her best to stifle a happy scream but the urge was certainly there. They said their goodbyes and both hung up the phone.

"_I hope this tutor is a real good one," _she thought.

* * *

><p>Amu opened the door to her two-story home. She already wasn't in the best mood after getting in trouble but now that she clearly saw the family car parked in the drive-way she gave up all attempts to lie. She closed it and kicked off her shoes at the entrance. The sound of running little feet and giggles grew closer as her little sister ran to the door.<p>

"Mama! Papa! Amu is home!" _Ami had to announce it to the world that I was home_, Amu cursed in her mind. She dropped her book bag at the door and walked into the living room. There sat Tsumugu and Midori with their arms crossed.

"I'm home," Amu said with a half-smile. She knew what she was in for. Midori was the first one to break the silence.

"Welcome back Amu. Sit down dear." Amu did as she was told and sat across from the couple. By now Ami had gone upstairs and it was safe enough to talk.

"I got a call from your teacher Nikaidou. He explained to me that you were acting out, is that so?" _Acting out is kind of an understatement, _she thought but nodded anyway.

"Care to explain?" Amu shook her head. She didn't have a good enough reason to prove the prank besides explaining that she is being bullied by two Barbie's who think the world revolves around them. Tsumugu stood up.

"That's it! Lately you've been off the wall. Coming home late and constantly being distant. The last thing I need is for you to get arrested. It's time I draw the line. You're forbidden to go out without telling me and you'll have an eight o'clock curfew. And when you do get home I want you up in your room, understand?" Amu speechless from the assertiveness coming from her father she could only reply yes. Tsumugu dismissed himself from the table heading to work to finish his split shift.

"Can I ask why you've changed? Is it because you have no friends in school?" Amu ignored the questioned and scoffed silently. Midori walked over to her daughter who still had her head down and touched her shoulder trying to comfort her. Amu dismissed herself and walked into her room. She fell face first into her bed and clutched one of her pillows to her chest. She thought about her Mother's words. She didn't even know why she had changed so much upon coming into Seiyo. Before she was a strong-willed girl trying her best to make every day count. And now she's wasting away in high school tiredly.

"_Is it really because I have no __friends?_ " Amu latched to the pillow tighter. It was indeed true that the popular Hinamori Amu was without friends. Manami and Wakana were just girls that supported Amu's Cool and Spicy act. In class she sat in the back next to the window. At lunch she sat alone outside on the grass or on the roof of the school. But no one really took the time to figure out the real Amu. The Amu who was a total nerd, who loved music with all her heart, a total bookworm who enjoyed playing video games and a shy girl who was a good martial arts fighter. That was the Amu she wanted everyone to know about. But she was afraid of the outcome, another part of the real Amu. It wasn't a definite that she would fit in so safely again. She didn't want to admit it but she was indeed lonely. But staying here was never set in stone.

* * *

><p>Monday came around and the students of Seiyo were completely ecstatic. Amu walked into the school gates tired and quiet as usual. The first thing she noticed was an unusual crowd at the school doors. She continued to walk up the path and was interrupted by Wakana and Manami's screams. She walked over to them and greeted the two of them.<p>

"What's with the big crowd?"

"Didn't you hear? The famous Ikuto Tsukiyomi from the band Easter's Death Rebels is coming back to Seiyo."

"No. I can't say that I have."

"Oh right, you only enrolled in Seiyo recently and by that time Ikuto-sama had already transferred out. You're really never heard of him?" Amu shook her head once more. The fact that there was a musical idol enrolled in Seiyo was all new to her. Lulu and Saaya walked up snickering and arms crossed.

"You call yourself "Cool & Spicy" and you don't even know the all-too-wonderful Ikuto Tsukiyomi. How pathetic of you." Amu could only roll her eyes.

"If I've never heard of this Ikuto guy then he must not be all that great." Amu was unaware of what she had just confessed. The entire school had their eyes on Amu now. Lulu and Saaya stood their shocked, unable to pick up their jaws from the ground. The silence was long and eerie and sure enough as cars and people passed by they saw an entire school go into a paralyzing state of shock.

"COOL & SPICY!" The entire student body yelled at the top of their adolescent lungs. Amu covered her ears and continued walking into the building seemingly unaffected by the sudden praise given to her. However, Lulu and Saaya were unprepared for the roar of praise and did not manage to cover their ears and were now sprawled out on the ground. After the uproar everyone filed into the school at the sounding of the bell unaware that their school idol had come in through the gates moment after. Utau reached up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good luck, bro. Try not to kill anyone!" Utau ran off quickly and made her way into the school-leaving Ikuto by his lonesome. He walked slowly up the stairs and into the principal's office. Tsukasa-san sat there waiting for him with a smile on his face as usual.

"Morning, Ikuto-kun, it's been a while." Ikuto nodded and sat down in the chair horizontal from the desk. The room brought back memories, happy ones, sad ones and hilarious ones. Like the one where he and Kukai teamed up and pranked the freshman. It did result in a strict punishing and lecture but it was worth it. Their faces were priceless and totally unaware, that's what made it all the more enjoyable. But he felt he'd outgrown all that stuff and coming back was redundant.

"For starters you're in Nikaidou's senior class and just in time for the school year. You've also been assigned a tutor so you don't fall back and your spot in the Guardians is once again yours. Try to make a better impression on the students this year." Ikuto nodded and grabbed his class roster from Tsukasa's hands.

"Oh Ikuto, that tutor of yours will meet you in the library every Monday, Wednesday and Friday starting today." Ikuto nodded again and made it to first period before class had started. Ikuto wanted to walk in and quietly sit down in his seat and quickly get everything over with, but that wasn't reality. Instead when he walked in everyone screamed and surrounded him. Ikuto was surrounded by a vicious group of fan girls and admiring boys. The only way he would be able to make his way to normalcy again is if he put on a good face and greeted them. So after about 10 minutes of sheer fakeness he finally made his way to his seat.

"Welcome back Ikuto," Kukai shouted with the silliest smile on his face. Nagi walked over and greeted Ikuto as well and they took the time to catch up on things with one another.

"So, how's the music business treating you?" Nagihiko nudged Kukai to tell him to shut it. Kukai heeded his nudge and turned around in his chair.

"Now that you're back in Seiyo Ikuto you don't have to worry about music. All you need now is to relax and continuing being a teenager. Speaking of which, we have a Guardian's meeting tomorrow and we've finally picked a Joker. I hear she's a sophomore taking senior classes. She could even graduate with us." Ikuto wasn't paying attention and when Nagihiko finally caught on class had already gone underway. As the day went on he was unaware of the pink-haired sophomore in his class and her, unaware of the blue-headed problem.

It's all about to get 10 times harder for the colors pink and blue.

* * *

><p>XxSADDxX: Here's the first chapter. Hate or love it but remember to leave a comment. I don't know when I'll be able to update again but it'll be within the month always. I know I complained and talked in the opening so I'm going to keep this short. Remember to review and always keep in mind that Grits are dangerous if not handled correctly (that's what burned me to the 3rd degree or so). See yaw!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

XxSADDxX: Hello again everybody. I'm so excited because I got three reviews for this story with only the first chapter. So special thanks to lololol, addimision2 and AnimeLover 261 for being the first three reviewers ever! I wish I could give you guys a medal or gift but for now a new chapter will have to suffice. Also for this story the chapters will be steps then whatever name is given. I don't really have anything interesting to say except for I hope this chapter goes smoothly. I don't own Shugo Chara at all!

* * *

><p>Step 1: Be Prepared<p>

Hinamori Amu walked the halls today heading to the room she'll use for tutoring. Her hair glistened in the sunlight but her smile and attitude was far from happy. She was still very much peeved at the fact that she has to tutor some useless senior and join the Guardians as a Joker. She walked slowly to give herself time to come up with an excuse to ditch the student when it became too stressful. But in reality she couldn't, her conscious would eat at her until she could take no more. The only option was to tutor the mystery student and try to make their time together as brief as possible. Then again that entirely depended on how quick the student to comprehend everything Amu had to dish out. This wasn't just about teaching one subject but all of them. Her job was to help this kid graduate or qualify at the least before exam season. Then she had to help out the Guardians and for some reason the title of Joker sounded more daunting than necessary. Somehow running and hiding under the nearest boulder didn't sound bad at all. She walked up to the tutoring room and opened the doors with a bang. She entered in and looked around, finding nothing but empty seats and clear chalkboards. She took a seat in one of the desks and pulled out her books. Tapping her foot as a sign of irritation she hoped the student would get there soon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile said student was playing hooky with Kukai, Nagihiko and Tadase by his side. They had met at the gate once school was out and convinced Ikuto to accompany them at the mall. So in the end and with little persuasion they hopped in Nagihiko's car and drove off. Arriving at the mall they made their way to the arcade for old times' sake, celebrating the return of Ikuto. Ikuto and Kukai made a mad dash to their favorite game of all time, "Cruis'n USA."<p>

"This time it'll be different, you're probably rusty so it'll be an easy win." Ikuto smirked and cracked his knuckles.

"Have you forgotten how many times we've played this and how many I've won?"

"No…but this time will be different!"

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" With two nods Nagi came over and collected the bets, 20 dollars in all. The two boys faced their screens and selected their cars and the race track. And then the screen counted from 3 to 1 and they boys began their race. Not shortly after you could hear a boy laugh triumphantly and the other crying. You guessed it, Ikuto creamed Kukai into tears. The guys walked out of the arcade and headed down to a local pizza shop. Tadase and Nagi took their seats with Kukai to comfort him while Ikuto ordered some food with his new 20 dollar bill. He orders a large pepperoni pizza, hot wings, cheese bread and four soft drinks. The music played softly as the four boys decided to catch up and just relax for a while. Not worrying about their pressures both individually and as a group. After eating they decided to just sit and talk and let their food digest.

"Ikuto, eventually you'll have to attend the tutoring session." Ikuto waved it off and sipped his soda. He still wasn't set on the whole tutor business and he didn't want to think about the eventual. He decided to focus on the now and enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Too bad the now was wasting Hinamori Amu's time. She had waited about two hours before finding the courage to leave. She pissed off to no end, the student made a no show and his no show reflects on her punishment. She walked out of the classroom and downstairs to the front gate. Her gaze had met Tsukasa's and he stopped her much to her dismay.<p>

"How did tutoring go?" She glared at him and sighed.

"The kid was a no-show." Tsukasa sighed and began to think.

"I'll work on that, he'll definitely be there Wednesday. And about tomorrow, you'll make your first appearance as the Guardians' Joker. Please have some kind of statement ready." He dismissed himself and made his way home. She did the same and followed down to the hill and down to her house. When Amu finally arrived home she entertained her family for about ten minutes before finally making her way into her room. She threw her school bag on her bed and sat at her desk. She pulled out a piece of blank writing paper and a pencil ready to write. There was just one problem; she had no idea on what to say to her fellow students. What were a Joker's duties anyway? She sat there staring at the paper. "_Things never get any easier for me," _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>The next day Ikuto walked into the school building for the second time in a long while. But before succeeding he was well enough caught by the last person he intended to see.<p>

"Ikuto-kun, can you come to my office." Ikuto sighed and followed Tsukasa to his office unwillingly. He knew he was in for a scolding for ditching his first tutoring session. But the idea of getting a tutor from someone didn't sound fun let alone from some nerdy sophomore. He sat in the chair in front of Tsukasa's desk and twiddled his thumbs.

"Ikuto-kun, Hinamori-san informed me that you never showed up to the session. Care to explain?"

"I didn't feel like going." Ikuto stared blankly into his counselor's eyes.

"Ikuto-kun, you do remember the deal you made with your father. We got you the best tutor here so it's not like we're not helping you. All you need to do is meet us halfway. And you're fifty-percent is to attend the sessions. It's not a daunting task is it?" Ikuto shook his head. The words his father spoke played back in his mind all the time. It's just that his mind didn't agree with his father's instructions. Ikuto got up from his chair and walked to the door.

"I'll go from now on okay Tsukasa." Tsukasa nodded in agreement and Ikuto let himself out. He walked himself to class lazily and took his seat before the bell rang.

"You made it just in time. I hear Tsukasa caught you ditching. Are you in any trouble?"

"Not really, I just have to go from now on." Kukai sighed at the sound of Ikuto's news.

"Serves you right though." Nagi walked in and sat in front of Ikuto smirking.

"It's just tutoring Ikuto, not like some kind of death penalty." Ikuto scoffed under his breath and class had finally started after that. However, today's schedule is different from the usual one. Instead of going through classes like normally at 2:15 classes will stop and Seiyo will perform their Back to School Assembly. Ikuto was happy and not happy at the same time with this event. He did get to miss his last class which was Nikaidou for today but on the flipside he had to make some sort of speech as a Guardian member. When it came time for the assembly his last class teacher dismissed him to the auditorium and he took his seat between Kukai and Nagihiko. They stood for their school pledge and song then sat immediately upon finishing. First to speak happened to be Tsukasa or the counselor and principal of Seiyo Academy. He walked up to the podium with his usual cheery smile. He waved to the crowd and as expected some, but not all of the girls swooned.

"Boys and girls, teachers and faculty, I welcome to a new exciting school year at Seiyo Academy High. I am hoping that this September will be just a stepping to the greatness I expect from all of my students." The whole crowd clapped and cheered loudly. Tsukasa started his speech with his expectations of the new school year and how the school will function. He went on about the teachers and had them introduce themselves individually. Continuing with all the clubs and different activities he finished off with introducing the Guardians.

"Now that I have taken up most of you time I will now introduce the Guardians. When I call your names please make your way to the stage. Tadase Hotori, Rima Mashiro, Kairi Sanjou, Yaya Yuiki, Utau Tsukiyomi, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Kukai Souma and Nagihiko Fujisaki." After the calling of their names each one got up and made their way to the stage and stood behind Tsukasa. All but Ikuto wore smiles on their faces and were happily waving to the crowd as they cheered and clapped in sheer excitement. Even then, when Ikuto did not wave and smile the fact that he looked dreamy with his face stoic and hands in his pockets made the girls double over and swoon. Tsukasa gave the mike and chance at the podium to the holder of the King's chair, Tadase Hotori. Tadase took the mike and shook Tsukasa's hand smiling like a gentleman.

"Fellow classmates, as the King of the Guardians I trust that I will be able to rule over you all with due respect. But I know I will not be alone. The other Guardian members will definitely have my back leading you all down the correct path. I will now have them introduce their selves to you." Tadase handed the microphone to a petite girl with long flowing blond hair.

"I am Rima Mashiro, pleased to make your acquaintance. I am also known as the one who fills the Queen's chair." She passed the mike to a boy taller than her with green hair and glasses that shone too bright to unveil his eyes.

"Kairi Sanjou, your faithful Jack." Suddenly, a girl just above the height of Rima skipped over to Kari and grabbed the mike causing him to blush for some unknown reason. She then skipped to the podium and announced herself in a sing-song voice.

"Yaya Yuiki is reporting to duty as your Ace. I hope to have a lot of fun with you guys." Utau took the mike next and smiled gracefully.

"I am your Ace of Diamonds, Utau Tsukiyomi." Utau then turned to him and offered him the mike but he refused to take it. Utau nudged him forcefully but he would budge. Utau sighed into the mike and stood back at the podium.

"This is my bone-head older brother Ikuto Tsukiyomi. And to him, he unfortunately regrets to be your Ace of Spades." She scoffed while pointing to him with a glare. She then handed the mike to Kukai.

"Kukai Souma's the name; I'm your Ace of Clovers." Nagihiko took the mike and made his introduction.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, your Ace of Hearts." Everyone clapped after the introduction of each member. Tadase walked back over to the microphone and stared at the crowd.

"And without further delay, I'd like to present to you our new and final member of the Guardians, Joker as Amu Hinamori." Amu stood up and walked over and up to the stage. Everyone clapped and stood up to congratulate her on the new position. Her face was blank but that only made some of her classmates cheer even more. She stood in front of the podium and stared down. On the outside she looked calm and collected but not very deep in she was freaking out.

"_I have no freaking idea what to say. What if I say something dumb and everyone hates me? What if I say nothing at all?"_ She cleared her throat once more allowing her to possibly try and make something up.

"_Here goes everything."_

"Hello classmates. I…I came to Seiyo for the first time last year not knowing anything about anyone. My goal was to get my education and fly through these four years. Little did I know that I would only need two years of high school?" Everyone laughed.

"This troubled me, how could I possibly stamp my name into this school with only two years. But now I'm your Joker. And honestly, I have no idea what to do as a Joker. But I promise to be the best Joker Seiyo has ever had." The crowd erupted into a standing ovation. Amu bowed and filed into the line next to Yaya and Utau. Tsukasa came back to the podium and dismissed everyone. The Guardians and Tsukasa stayed behind to straighten up the gym.

"Everyone, today I'd like to show our new Joker the Royal Garden." Everyone nodded to agree and finished up in the gym. Everyone then walked to the Royal Garden while introducing them to Amu. Amu put on a face of course to hide that she was really nervous and delighted about meeting everyone. They walked around the corner to finally view the Royal Garden. Her mouth wide open and her eyes filled with delight took in all she could. Everyone else just laughed at how obviously shocked she was. Tadase opened the doors and all of the other Guardians made their way to their seats. The building is made entirely of glass, kind of like a dome. Tadase and the gang walked in and took their seats at the table leaving one open. Amu drew the line and sat next to Ikuto and Nagihiko. Tadase stood up and began to address the group.

"Hinamori-san, please meet my friends and soon to be yours." Everyone introduced themselves to Amu politely except for Ikuto.

"_Rude jerk,"_ Amu thought. They continued to converse until it got real dark. Everyone then said their goodbyes and walked away from each other's sight.

* * *

><p>The Next Day-After School<p>

The time had finally come for the two to meet one another. Ikuto had been dreading it the most. Mostly because he didn't want to be taught by a girl who was supposed to be a sophomore. And if he was able to survive that matter of fact he didn't want to come to find out that his tutor was some nerdy shy girl. He was kind of hoping to be blessed with something to look at. Amu, on the other hand prayed for a student that was at the very least eager to learn. If he turned out to be some fixer-up delinquent she would surely scream. Amu made her way to the empty classroom, her honey orbs focused on the ground below her. She walked at a moderate pace giving herself enough time to think but still be early. The last thing she wanted to happen was to be late. Three days a week for an hour seemed like a lot of work to her. She walked in front of the doors and put her hand on the knob.

"_Here goes everything…again."_ She walked in and viewed an empty classroom for the second time. Suddenly she felt very col hands touch both of her arms.

"Ahhhhh—" She turned around to view a boy with midnight blue hair and eyes. A huge smirk on his face made him look all the more intimidating not to mention his height. She looked up slowly and his eyes met hers. She gasped and stood back after noticing his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. Of course, Amu blushed furiously before pulling herself away from him.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi at your disposal, I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday but I'm here today so let's get cracking, okay Teach?"

* * *

><p>XxSADDxX: Yay finally finished it. I don't think this chapter went really well and I know it could be better but I used all of my brain juice. Luckily I don't have school Thursday or Friday. So yay 4-day weekend and I can't wait for Sunday. Do you want to know why? Do you? DO YOU? Well, I'll give you a hint. Sunday is the date that is written on my profile. And basically from there you'll understand. I can't wait! Also don't forget to review as well. More reviews mean more chapters that appeal to your and my better nature. Isn't that fair? XD<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

XxSADDxX: Happy Birthday to me, I'm 15 now. Well the actually date was October 2nd. I got a lot of money and presents from the family and friends. Also my burn is almost unrecognizable. This month is turning out to be splendid. All right I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

><p>Step 3: Taking Breaks Part 1<p>

_"Ikuto Tsukiyomi at your disposal, I'm sorry I wasn't here yesterday but I'm here today so let's get cracking, okay Teach?_

The atmosphere in that classroom could make a baby cry on impact or make two teenagers freeze in awkward silence. Amu still in mid-blush realized who was right before her. Ikuto put his hands in his pockets and moved in closer to her.

"Little Joker, you're my tutor?" She nodded slowly and stared at his midnight blue eyes. He moved his hand onto her head and ruffled her hair making his way to an empty chair. Amu stood their baffled. She certainly wasn't expecting a Guardian to need this type of tutoring, let alone this jerk who couldn't even deliver a proper introduction. She sat down in front of him having only two desks separate their bodies. She quickly situated herself and pulled out the easiest subject she could tutor, math. Along with their textbook came a packet of two to three pages. She placed it in front of him and put a pencil down beside him.

"This practice test will help me understand your strong and weak points. So please take your time." Ikuto nodded and began penciling his name down. To him, she seemed very nice about the tutoring thing. He imagined tutors to be somewhat pushy and demanding when the learner didn't quite understand things. And he was thankful as to not have some guy yelling spiteful words. Ikuto soon began the test, having trouble with numerous questions along the line. From time to time he would glance up at his tutor while she was reading, smiling at the small gestures she made. "_She is undeniably cute but she seems too easy, someone who could fall head over heels with me in a matter of time_," Ikuto thought. He is a famous rock star and popular with the ladies, how could he not win her over? Ikuto finished the test under 30 minutes. He handed it to Amu and she pulled out a red pen preparing to grade it. Halfway through the grading process he felt now was the time to interrupt her.

"So, ever heard of Easter's Death Rebels?" _Of course she has, what kind of dumb question is that?_

"No. Why ask?" His eyes widened a bit. He was completely shocked that this girl aside from the crazed fans that attend Seiyo hasn't heard about him. Even some of the guys know about the band but she's completely unaware.

"Well, I'm their lead singer." Amu set the paper down and looked at him stoically.

"Really?"

"Yes, Ikuto Tsukiyomi in the flesh." Ikuto smirked trying to charm her but he did not succeed.

"Well Mr. Lead Singer, this score is pathetic, try singing about that." Ikuto looked at her with confused eyes then down at the paper, a big, fat and red 35 lay on the paper along with a good amount of X's. Just as Ikuto was about to respond to her very sarcastic remark she was already up and standing in the doorway.

"Next week we'll go over the whole test so try to bring you're A-game this time around. Later." She quickly walked out the door leaving Ikuto sitting there baffled. These were the factors that initiated the confused feeling: she clearly didn't know who he was for one thing. Two, she just used sarcasm on him twice and three, didn't seem interested in him at all. But for some reason he found this Hinamori Amu a challenge. She was peculiar for one thing, cute and feisty. _"I guess god has graced me with some entertainment this time around."_ Ikuto quickly packed up his things and headed home. Upon getting home he set his bag down on the kitchen counter and saw a note. It read: Ikuto honey, your father, Utau and I went to see your father's mother in Saitama. We'll be spending the night until Monday. I left some money in the kitchen drawer for your expenses. Please spend it wisely and try not to get into any trouble. Love you, Mommy. Ikuto mentally sweat dropped at the "Mommy" part. Ikuto soon sat on the couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"…and in other news we've received an update from Easter about the Death Rebel's lead singer. Ikuto Tsukiyomi left the industry to finish up school because of his bad boy-type behavior. His whereabouts are unknown and will likely not be released as to keep the young teen on track. We interviewed the other band mates and got some feedback from them."

"Shane, how do you feel about this break the band is taking?"

"It's a good thing, really. The fans support us very much on the decision. As soon as Ikuto is ready we'll be singing together in no time." Ikuto quickly changed the channel to something else.

"That guy is always sugar-coating stuff." Ikuto slumped into the couch and turned sideways, putting his feet up to reach the other side of the couch. Shane was their lead guitarist in the band, also known as the leader of the band. Ikuto and Shane were almost always at odds with each other, part of the reason this break was in order. Shane's obsessive desires to make it on the news somehow someway began to shape the band into a reckless and unorganized teen function. As a result, parents became more wary of what their children watched and or listened to, also developing their crazed fan base. Ikuto changed the channel to SpongeBob and watched absentmindedly.

"-who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy, who knew this guy's cousin." Ikuto decided to turn the television off altogether and the silence brought back Hinamori Amu to his mind. For some reason instead of being bored and annoyed by a girl he was fascinated with this one. For one thing, she sure enough was beautiful. But she seemed uninterested in labels, looks and status. For some reason he wanted to see her reaction to all sorts of things, he wanted to find her limits, wanted to get to know her.

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

Ikuto stared at his refrigerator filling highly annoyed. It was completely empty meaning he had to run to the market and that his hunger would have to wait until later. He looked at the clock on the marble kitchen counter and it read 10:45am. He trudged upstairs to find his hoodie and sneakers preparing to go to the market. After finding them he grabbed his cell phone and left. The sun was at a high point in the day making Ikuto's attitude less than stellar. _Shopping should left to the girls_, Ikuto thought. Finally making it to the market he walked through the automatic doors and grabbed the cart finding the first item on the list his mother left him. Halfway through his supermarket journey he stopped in the snack aisle, right next to the toy aisle.

"Papa, can't I have it?"

"Dad, Ami has enough toys as it is. Half the time they wander into my room as she does." Ikuto suddenly let his thoughts wander to the aisle over. _That voice is familiar_, he thought. He grabbed the last items he need and made his way over to see Hinamori Amu. When her eyes met his she glared and motioned him away but all he did was smirk.

"Boyfriend?" Ami looked up at Amu asking and her Dad caught her glance.

"Amu, would you mind explaining to me who this is?" In her mind Amu was screaming at the top of her lungs ready to strangle her little sister and Ikuto but contained all her fury inside.

"He's the boy I tutor three times a week. And not my _boyfriend_," Amu clarified while looking at Ami glaring. Ikuto took this as a chance to introduce and play a card in charm or two.

"Hello Mr. Hinamori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi—pleasure to meet you." Amu's father looked Ikuto up and down, clearly not looking pleased with the boy's appearance. Amu's mother appeared from the aisle over and made herself known.

"Amu dear, I forgot to get the vitamins for you and Ami, also see about a jar of peaches, get a couple a please." Amu quickly passed her father and grabbed Ikuto's hand secretly guiding him away from her parents. Once they were out of earshot Amu turned to face Ikuto.

"What are you doing here?" Ikuto eyed her with a smirk plastered over his face. He studied her apparel. She wore black skinny jeans, furry black boots and a gray college hoodie or in other words—comfortable.

"Can't a rock star do a little grocery shopping?" Amu grimaced at his answer, Ikuto flashed a smile.

"Just stay away from my parents and me for that matter—we have nothing to do with each other outside of that school." Amu quickly turned around and went on her way to find the vitamins and peaches. Ikuto quickly followed after her, leaving the cart somewhere behind.

"What's your problem?" He called out to her in the medicine aisle.

"I just don't want this agreement to be anything further from where it is now. We're not friends. I'm the teacher and you're the student, plus your IQ doesn't give you any points with me either." She quickly grabbed the white bottle and went over to the fruit grabbing two large glass bottles of peaches.

"Who hurt you so bad to make you act like this?"

"That's none of your business!" At that moment Amu let the peach jars drop from her hands. Covering her eyes she braced for a hard crash but heard nothing. Opening her eyes slowly she saw Ikuto holding both the peaches and the vitamins. She held her hand out to take them but Ikuto didn't give them up.

"After that display, no way am I letting you carry these."

"Fine, let's just head back to my parents." Heading back to the same aisle they left them in Amu vaguely heard a discussion go on as she neared them. Ikuto put the items in the cart and was thanked by Mrs. Hinamori.

"Amu, how about you hang out with Ikuto-kun for a little while? We can take of the rest of the shopping, go have fun with him." Amu's eyes were wide with shock. How could her parents give her permission to go with Ikuto all alone somewhere? It just wasn't logical.

"But—"before Amu could get out another word Ikuto grabbed her hand.

"Thank you for your permission. And don't worry I'll have her home by eight." He flashed them one last smile and ushered Amu away from her family and to a register.

"I don't have to go anywhere with you." She quickly removed her hand from his grasp and crossed them. Ikuto began piling his items onto the register having the cashier ring them up.

"But your parents expect you to. I surmise they're the type to ask about your day as insurance to know where you had spent your day." Amu was cornered. Indeed her parents did that frequently whether she was in trouble or not. And anything short of the truth could be detected from her parents.

"That'll be 5,454¥ sir. You have a great day." Ikuto carried his bags back to his house and let Amu carry a few as well. Ikuto unlocked the door and let himself in first, Amu following after him. She set her bags down on the counter and stood there silently.

"You can sit down if you want. I'll only be a few minutes." She took this as a sign and left the kitchen, walking into the living. There she saw many family portraits and photos. Though only one screamed at her, a little blue-haired boy playing the violin with a peaceful facial expression. He stood there, hugging a small amber-colored violin. _"I thought Ikuto sang…"_

"Ready?" Amu quickly swung back around and met Ikuto's gaze. She nodded and they both walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" Ikuto kept walking, ignoring Amu's question and turned the corner. Amu quickened her pace and walked beside Ikuto.

"If you're following me, you must trust me right. Don't worry; it's a public, wholesome place." Ikuto turned the corner again and went inside a red and black checkered restaurant and Amu followed inside.

"A pizza place, why here?"

"I haven't eaten and it's not just a pizza place but an arcade too." He walked up to the counter and was greeted by a man with gray hair and a sweet smile.

"Ikuto my boy, long time no see. How've you been?"

"Better now that I'm back in town. I've missed your pies Satoshi-san."

"It's a good thing to hear. I was worried you and the gang wouldn't come back for another pig out. But I see today is a different story." Satoshi looked at Amu and smiled then snuck a wink at Ikuto for approval.

"Nothing like that, she's just a friend." Amu took her chance to bow and Satoshi returned the gesture.

"Okay, enough chit-chat, the usual this time?"

"Yeah, make half the pie that, the crust the same all over and the over half whatever she wants. Include our usual appetizers and a root beer for me. Amu, tell him what you want." Amu walked up behind Ikuto and looked around at the menus plastered on the wall.

"Pepperoni is fine with me and a sprite soda." The man nodded and headed to the back. Amu turned from the counter and meet Ikuto's eyes who was already sitting down at a booth. Amu moved toward the table and took the opposite bench.

"It seems you're a regular customer here." Ikuto diverted his eyes from the little jukebox on the table and onto Amu.

"Oh…yeah I basically grew up on his pies. I guess this place is kind of like my second home."

"That's nice, to have somewhere to belong. To have someone who cares about you."

* * *

><p>XxSADDxX: OMG! Will Amu tell Ikuto what's wrong? Will Ikuto ever understand her pain? Will the pizzas ever get done? Will Ikuto and Amu eat them all by their selves? Will I stop being hungry? Will Amu even like the pizzas? Will Harry Potter ever grow up? All questions will be answered in the next chapter if it I don't take too long to update. I am really sorry about it though. Laptop, the need for you is immediate! Review!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

XxSADDxX: Hey guys I'm back, it's been awhile hasn't it. Let me tell you guys high school has gotten a lot more complicated. I'm not going to go into detail but let's just say the guy I like told my best friends he likes me though it's hard to believe. My friend accidently told me and he says I can't ruin it by asking him or my other friends the truth. Apparently they are helping him set us up. It's just that the anxiety is killing me. I hope what they are saying is true. I just need some advice! T.T Anyway, the questions I asked in the last author's note will be answered _in_ the chapter. I don't own Shugo Chara!

Step 4: Taking Breaks Part 2

_"It seems you're a regular customer here." Ikuto diverted his eyes from the little jukebox on the table and onto Amu._

_"Oh…yeah I basically grew up on his pies. I guess this place is kind of like my second home."_

_"That's nice, to have somewhere to belong. To have someone who cares about you."_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" Amu looked at Ikuto then averted her eyes.<p>

"Nothing, it's nothing really."

"I don't believe you. You can trust me Amu." _No I can't, that's the problem here. I don't know a single thing about you, _Amu thought. Amu couldn't bring herself to say anything and Ikuto was at a loss for words.

"Well—"

The doors to the entrance opened quickly and the bells jingled with every new person. Ikuto looked over out of curiosity and sighed at what he saw. At the order counter stood Yaya, Rima and Kukai from the Guardians; making as much noise as possible. Ikuto was about ready to sink in his seat. He did not plan on making a solo date a group one so quickly. He wanted Amu to at least open up more to him before the others got their chance.

"Hey look! It's Ikuto and little Joker. Satoshi–san, just add our order to theirs. Come on guys."

Kukai quickly moved to where the pink and blue haired couple was sitting and made Amu scoot over so he could fit on the bench. Rima and Yaya took the opposite side.

"So, what were you and the Joker doing here by yourselves," Kukai asked winking at Ikuto.

"Nothing anymore now that you all are here."

"Hey! Don't be like that."

Ten minutes later the pizzas were on the table and everyone was sharing and digging in. Amu sat there quietly with her pepperoni and sprite soda before her. Amu was left her alone to her own devices. Ikuto soon noticed this and stopped talking to Kukai and engaged with her.

"Is it good?"

Amu shrugged and continued taking small bites into her pizza. Ikuto wouldn't take her shrug for an answer. He wanted to get her to loosen up around the others but more so around him.

"Oh come on Amu, tell us how good you think this pizza really is!"

Ikuto had made it loud enough for the entire restaurant to hear even though it was just them. Satoshi-san came from in the kitchen and perched his hairy arms on the counter ready to listen. Everyone was quiet and all eyes were on Amu. She on the other hand was about ready to sink in her seat or run away.

"It's great! Really—best pizza I've ever tasted."

Satoshi's frown quickly turned into a smile and he went back to work. Everyone else was really pleased with her reaction as well. Ikuto smiled at the glimpse of hope he had miraculously brought about.

"So would you say pizza is your favorite food?" Kukai asked using the pizza in his hand to point at her plate.

"No, I mean I could eat it every day but I prefer other foods as well."

Rima suddenly pushed Kukai's face out of the way with her hand. She had her eyes locked on Amu and her mind focused on only things that truly mattered.

"Onto more important questions; I hear your father is a famous photographer and your mother manages a hot teen magazine. Is that true?"

Rima's eyes narrowed on Amu as her facial expression changed from stoic to shock. Her hand rapidly went to cover her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh. Her hand proved to be useless when her cackle came bursting through. Silence filled the air as Amu continued to laugh and everyone gave each other confused stares. When she had finally settled down she took in a huge breath and answered.

"My dad is a bird photographer and my mom works for a magazine for "Housewives' Knowledge" as an editor. There's no way my parents could ever be that cool."

Rima and Yaya broke out in laughter. After another awkward silent pause the atmosphere began to come back to a certain normalcy.

"I think I'm going to like you Hinamori," Rima said catching her breath.

Rima and Yaya pulled out their cellphones and in minutes they were ready to write Amu's contact information. At first Amu hesitated but pulled out her cellphone as well. Kukai followed suit and the three became more acquainted. They talked for a little while longer, finally able to see the happier, more upbeat Amu. The alarm on Ikuto's phone went off signaling it was curfew and he and Amu left first. The night sky was chilly as Amu stretched her arms walking side by side with Ikuto. The moon was a crescent and the wind was forcing Amu's hair everywhere. Ikuto looked to his side and laughed at Amu's struggling. Using her hand she brushed her hair back and took a few steps away from Ikuto.

"I think you owe me one." Amu eyed his venomously her head tilted slightly.

"How do I owe you one," she spat.

"What I did back there—got you three new friends, numbers and all."

"Oh please, I could've done it if I wanted to," she barked hitting him on the arm playfully.

"And did you want to?" Amu breathed on her hands for warmth and rubbed them together.

"Well—yeah I just couldn't get myself to do it. But you know what, it was nice. I haven't had that much fun since—"

Amu suddenly trailed off her statement. Ikuto met her gaze and she looked away quickly. Knowing she was trying to hid something he decided to further investigate.

"Since what—you can speak your mind. I won't judge you." Still averting her arms she twiddled her thumbs and began playing with her hair.

"Since my last real home—we've moved a lot in the past and I decided not to get too close to anyone because I knew I wouldn't be staying for long," Amu clarified. Ikuto stayed quiet for the rest of the walk to her house. They stood on her porch not saying a word to each other.

"Well even if you do move I still deserve a number." Amu laughed and finally let Ikuto have her number. After a few minutes of doing that Amu pulled out her key and opened the door.

"Thank you…for today." Ikuto nodded and waved goodbye and Amu went inside her house and shut the door locking it behind her. Amu stayed in her position for a while. Her back against the door, hand holding the knob, other hand holding her chest and cheeks a light tint of pink.

_What I am doing_?

* * *

><p>The weekend flew by in an instant and before anyone knew it school was back in session. With less than three weeks from Christmas everyone was hoping for a fast flow of time. Kids were piling early like a sandstorm. Amu being one of the grains of sand came into her advisory early and sat down near the window. No sooner than Amu sat down Lulu and Saaya made their way into the classroom and to their own seats. More and more students began to file in and suddenly Ikuto, Nagihiko and Kukai came in. Lulu stood up immediately waving to Ikuto and waiting for his response. But Ikuto was too busy to notice her because he was waving hello to Amu who waved back. This sent Lulu on an angry rampage which she suppressed deeply in her mind away from wandering eyes. She sat down as if nothing happened and sulked. Meanwhile on the other side of the room it was very lively.<p>

"So Amu what's your GPA? I know it can't be higher than mine. After all I'm older than you," Kukai said.

"I manage a high A. What about you?"

"He's the type of guy to get straight D's," Nagihiko butt in. Kukai hit Nagi upside the head and went back to his seat clearly embarrassed. Nagihiko laughed the hit off and went back to his seat. Now it was just Ikuto and Amu sitting side by side in their regular seats with nothing to talk about. Amu decided to look through her notebook. She was type to doodle in class when things got a little too boring for her and quite excessively. Looking back at her book she couldn't help but laugh. Ikuto happened to hear this laugh and peeked over to see what she was doing.

Clearly intrigued at what she was doing, he slyly reached his hand over. Inching over he quickly snatched the book and began to skim through it. Amu stood up abruptly and began to protest.

"There's this kid I've never seen before. Honestly he looks pretty mysterious but hunky! I totally love him," Ikuto joked loudly.

"You liar, I've never written that in my life!" Amu tried to grab the book and Ikuto swatted her hand away. He waved the book in her face and ran to the front of the class.

Amu soon followed and wrapped her arms around his waist to keep him secure.  
>"Give it back!" Suddenly there was a loud bang at the door and the couple froze. Looking up they viewed a very unhappy Sensei with a seemingly short temper.<p>

"If Mr. and Mrs. Tsukiyomi would take their seats I could start class." Ikuto sat back down and tossed Amu her book back. In return he received a glare and a tongue. Ikuto soon rummaged through his book bag and found a piece of paper and a black pen. Scribbling some words he stretched his hand over to her desk and dropped it off trying not to look obvious. She noticed it out of the corner of her eye and smiled. Opening it she couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"_Hello. I miss you!"_

_You got us in trouble jerk._

"_But I LOVE U!"_

_Sure you do. Stop bothering me._

"_Okay, I'll leave you to be boring."_ Amu balled the paper up in her pocket and resumed the rest of the school day. After school that day Ikuto was at the main entrance waiting for Amu. Amu saw him from out of the corner of her eye and kept walking, trying not to grin.

"Don't you have homework or something?" She said trying to send him away/

"Yeah but I probably won't do it. I need some help." Amu sighed.

"Then find some." Just about to walk away, Ikuto stepped right in front of her and blocked her way.

"I was thinking pink-haired help if you catch my drift. How about we make it a date?" Amu was about to turn down Ikuto's offer when opened her mouth without speaking.

"Sure."

XxSADDxX: Done and done. I don't have a lot to talk about so goodbye I guess. And review, oh so review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Distractions

Amu stared at her cellphone screen eyes ice cold. The time was 3:30 in the morning and she was wrapped in her blankets with the lights off. Her contacts screen was on and one name was highlighted, Nicholas Tran. She continued to stare at it for a few minutes before resting her head on her polka-dotted pillow and throwing the phone aside.

_Amu ran her hands through her hair, blocking the sun from her face. It was a hot humid day at the beach and also very windy. The sky as blue and clear it almost seemed unreal. She sat on a striped red beach towel hugging her knees to her chest. She sat staring at the banks of the water, watching them move in and out. Suddenly long tanned arms wrapped around her neck and she couldn't hold back her smile._

"_It's such a nice day. Why are you being so lazy?" She laughed it off and shuffled her feet in the sand, and slightly swaying side to side. The boy loosened his arms from her presence and sat next to her._

"_It's more fun to get into the water than stare." She bumped him with her shoulder and lay back on the blanket._

"_I agreed to come out here with you because you wanted me to live and now you expect more out of me. Are you my boyfriend or life coach?"_

"_Can't I multi-task?" Nicholas got up and dusted the sand off of his arms and legs. Standing directly in front of her he extended his hands, shaking them as a sign to accept them. Amu decided to ignore his plea. Not waiting any longer he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up. His arms enveloped her waist and he lifted her over his shoulder. Amu started to laugh and scream uncontrollably, protesting as he got closer to the waters. He stopped at the banks and turned her to face the water._

"_Put me down Nicholas!" He shook her body in his arms._

"_Not until you have some fun," he demanded._

"_I am. Believe me, this is the highlight of my life." She laughed while playfully pounding on his back with her fists. Nicholas fixed his hold on Amu and ran straight into the water, dropping Amu in the deep part and going under together. Amu shifted herself straight in the water and came to the surface with a splash. Wiping the water from her face she laughed._

"_Jerk," But she received no answer. Looking around frantically she couldn't find Nicholas near her sights. Looking to the shore she couldn't she a living soul walking around. Scared out of her mind she tried to swim to shore but the current suddenly became strong._

"_Nicholas!"_

Her eyes opened violently, blurred with tears. Feeling the heat on her body she threw the covers from away and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Lazily climbing out of bed she moved to her black dresser and picked up a black pin tack. Walking over to her wall calendar with all twelve months of the year, she searched for yesterday's date and pinned it to the wall and walked away with a blank expression on her face.

Twenty minutes later Amu was dressed and ready for school. Walking down the stairwell she heard her parents and little sister making noise in the dining room. She walked over and took a seat next to Ami, grabbing her fork and digging in.

"Is everything alright Amu? You seem tired." Amu didn't bother to stare at her mother or acknowledge her question.

"Do you want to stay home and get some rest?" Dropping her fork and wiping her mouth with the nearest towel she got up from the table. Grabbing her black chucks and lacing them on, she left out the door leaving her family in silence. Ami continued eating absent mindedly but Midori lost her appetite. She got up and dropped her and Amu's plate in the sink. Heading to the couch she laid down covering her face. Tsumugu followed after her and sat on the floor near her head.

"I'm afraid of what she's becoming. Ever since we moved here, she's not my daughter: just some teenage girl that eats and sleeps in this house." Tsumugu gripped his wife's hand tightly and smiled.

"Don't worry. She's making friends here. And after all, she is the first born; they were bound to have the most problems."

Amu trudged to school with her head down, looking at her shadow on the ground. Her hair was hanging and only half done in a messy up-do and her eyes looked glassy as if she were about to cry_. I can't take these dreams anymore._ Turning the corner into the school gates Amu saw Ikuto, smiling proudly at her. She quickly turned herself around and fixed her face. Moving the messy hairs away from her eyes and fixing her appearance into a smile.

"Hey—Strawberry, how's it going?" Amu turned around and smiled lightly, almost as if she were a new person. Her hair neater than before and her smile soft; though her eyes were still a bit glassy she hoped that he would not notice.

"Fine, how has the studying been?" Ikuto took a step towards school and Amu followed after.

"Honestly, I'm lost without my pink-haired tutor. We've been at it for two weeks now and every time you "preach" I get it but when you leave me to my own devices I black out."

Amu looked at him with a long, blank face. "That's just sad."

Walking down the tan hallways aligned with blue, red and purple lockers Amu stopped at her locker and Ikuto paused, still trying to save himself.

"It's not sad—just that you have such a way with words." He smirked trying to convince her looking down at her and smiling with his eyes. Amu took her textbooks out of her bag and placed them in her bag, swapping them for two more.

"Now it's just sad and phony. What do you expect out of me? To call you at night and go over it?" Ikuto gripped her shoulders and stopped her.

"Say no more. I'll call around eight." Ikuto loosened his grip and walked past her.

"But…"

"See you next period," Ikuto yelled as he turned the corner into the next hallway. Amu stood there dazed before realizing the hallways were slowly emptying. She hastened to class just before the bell rang. The rest of the day went on as normally and Amu completely forgot about Ikuto until she got home. Pacing around the room with her cellphone she was tempted to turn it off or just ignore his call. But her conscious wouldn't allow it. She sort of promised Ikuto to pick up the phone and it wasn't her style to break promises that can be easily kept. Finally she decided to give up and grabbed her phone. Texting Ikuto not to call an immediate one came right after, and because she was typing away nothing stopped the phone from answering against her will.

"Hello?" A dark and slightly husky voice sang on the other line. Amu held her breath; she didn't know what to say or how to deal with this. Ikuto continued to ask for her and Amu continued to not breathe. Almost about to hang up Amu gave in.

"Hello," she finally answered. Ikuto breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought you wouldn't answer."

A sharp sarcasm in her voice she replied, "Oh no, why would I do that?" Amu tried to loosen up on the phone but all she could do was sound stiff.

"Are you okay? You sound off."

"I'm fine, let's just get to work," she quickly cut in. Amu set the phone down and grabbed her books, Ikuto did the same and they both began to work religiously. Hours went by and before they knew it was well past midnight and they weren't even on the topic of school work anymore.

"I can run fast, does that impress you?" Ikuto smiled on the other end, smirking with a sense of accomplishment. Amu could only respond with a yawn, her head down on her table and eyes half open.

"Was that real or fake?" He got no response. Suddenly he could hear snoring from her side. It was deep and faint but totally recognizable.

"Amu," he asked one more time to ensure she was totally knocked out. Silently snickering about his newfound discovery he hung up the phone and lay back in his bed falling to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>Ikuto woke up early to the smell of breakfast. Not bothering to change his pajamas he walked down stairs with a bed head. His nose leading the way he made it into the kitchen to see his mom flipping cakes.<p>

Without turning around she detected him, "Have a seat dear." Ikuto not having enough energy to fight it he just went with it. Sitting on the stool in front of the island he rested his head on his face.

"You're up early."

"Yeah, I noticed." Turning the stove off, she put the rest of the pancakes onto the serving plate. Then grabbing two more plates from the cupboard she set them down on the black island.

"How many," she asked.

"Four, I'm starving." She smiled and piled it on his plate putting syrup, butter and fruit for the finishing touch. Then she sat down with two on her plate and they began to eat. When Souko finished her plate she sat there, trying to start conversation.

"Have you talked with your father recently?"

"I try to make it my life's goal to ignore him."

"Don't be like that. Your father cares about you. It just seems unfair on your end." Ikuto got up and put his plate and utensils in the sink.

"That's because it is," he said while walking away. Ikuto walked into his room and closed the door shut. Turning on his radio he sat down on his bed and listened.

"More news from the Death Rebel's has been uncovered. Shane gave us a little insight on the band's plan and Ikuto from here on out."

"Ikuto made some mistakes, we all do. Now it's just time for him to take a break. And about our music, we'll still keep playing; we have other band mates that will sing. Ikuto's voice should be rested up by the time he gets back."

"Shane, thank you very much. Now for a special treat, the band's debut single," Please." The music began to play with a loud piano and an automated beat. The song instantly reminded him of the music video to go with it. The song was basically about losing something important to you out of betrayal or misfortune, using love as an example. He grew ashamed just at the thought of his naivety back then. Finally fed up, he got up and turned off the radio. Grabbing his hoodie he ran down the steps and flew past his mother before she had a chance to say anything. Ikuto put his hood over his head and walked forward.

* * *

><p>"Alright Mom, I'll be back," Amu clarified before shutting the front door behind her. Noticing the sky looked grim she grabbed the biggest umbrella and headed for the market. Quickly buying the few items she needed she left the store and headed home. The rain was getting heavier and she hastened her step. Suddenly she lurched to a stop. <em>I must be imagining things, right? <em>

Out of the corner of her eye she assumed to see Ikuto in an old, abandoned amusement park. But she convinced herself otherwise. _Why would Ikuto, of all people be there when it's raining this hard? _Putting one foot in front of the other she tried to walk away but couldn't. She felt guilty, _What if he is there? It wouldn't hurt to look. _To her disappointment, it was him, drenched and sitting on a bench. She walked across the street towards the amusement park and looked around. Unable to see a door or opening she threw her groceries over. Getting her footing right, she climbed over herself but landed flat on her butt. Picking her bag up and wiping the dirt off her skirt she walked over to the bench and stood in front of it.

"Ikuto," she called. He looked into her eyes with an emotionless face. His face shot through her and made her heart jump. Calming herself down, she let out a sigh and put the umbrella over him.

"What are you doing here," she yelled over the roar of the rain.

"Thinking," he replied nonchalantly.

"Can't you think in a place a little drier? You could get sick."

He ignored her statement altogether, "Leave, you don't need to be here."

"I beg to differ," she shouted. "What's wrong?"

"I'm a coward. There's something I want to do but I'm afraid to go after it. So I'm stuck doing something that doesn't appeal to me. And I've changed because of it." Amu looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Why not go after it?"

"I got confused in the opinions of different people. Now, I'm afraid to listen to myself."

"Well, can I give you mine?" He nodded.

"Whatever it is you're trying to do, if it makes you happy—do it. Either that or regret if for the rest of your life. Got it?"

"Yeah," he sighed. Amu smiled and extended her hand.

"Let's get out of this rain; my house isn't too far from here." He took her hand and she led the way. Looking back at the amusement park Ikuto nodded.

"When it's drier, let's come back here. I know how to work this place."

"It's a date then."

Ikuto closed his front door and locked it shut. Taking off his wet clothes he placed them in the dirty hamper and went to his room. Changing his clothes he began to close the closet but stopped himself. Sticking out shyly was his violin case, one which he hadn't touched in a long time. He reached out and grabbed it, closing the closet behind him. He moved to his bed and sat up straight, the case in his lap. Opening it slightly he saw the condition it was in. Dust was here and there and it certainly needed to be tuned. Strumming it softly he heard the off key noise and laughed.

"Hope I didn't forget anything."

XxSADDxX: There we go. Took me wheel didn't it. Spring break it almost here and that means more writing time. This story is progressing very nicely. There will be more about Amu and her boyfriend and more conflicts to be shown in the future. Can't wait to read your reviews and questions if there are any.


	6. Chapter 6

XxSADDxX: Welcome back! It's been two months to this day since I've updated. I feel sorry for neglecting you guys. I hope you will all straighten me out in the reviews. Anyway here's the story.

Chapter 6: Don't Get Too Personal

Snow fell from the morning sky as Ikuto and Utau walked to school together. Bundled up in hats, gloves and winter coats they walked slowly side by side. Ikuto held out a notebook reciting lines over and over as she held the umbrella. His pace was hard to follow as he was more focused on reading then walking. Coming to an intersection Utau stopped as cars moved back and forth but noticed Ikuto still walking absentmindedly.

Folding up the umbrella, she hit him on the back of his head and pulled him back by his hoodie.

"What was that for?" He yelled causing everyone around him to make faces.

"Get your head out of the books and focus on walking," she paused at her words. "Wow, that's a first." Ikuto understood her comment and laughed it off continuing back to his book.

"Why are you studying now? Can't that wait?" Ikuto shook his head in disapproval and crossed the street as the light turned green. Utau hurriedly followed after him.

"Senior semester exams start all next week. I want to ace them and make her proud."

Utau responded with a light nod and continued walking. Her thoughts wandered for a bit. _Ever since Ikuto acquired this tutor he's been happier, more considerate and well—humane. Studying habits have jumped to an all-time high and he's always positive about everything. Either this girl is one heck of a tutor or a person of interest. I have to meet her._

"Ikuto, can I ask you a question?" He replied with a soft hum, he was not willing to divert his eyes away from the book.

"Are you happy?" The question moved him and he faced her. Her face became serious and rigid, unaware of what answer she might get.

"I guess you could say so."

Amu stared at Ikuto looking down upon him. He sat in his desk, eyes serious and totally focused. "You alright there buddy?" She got no answer. His faced glued to the page and elbows lying on each side on the desk. She nudged him with her arm and he quickly pushed her away.

"Not now Amu, I'm studying." She was both shocked and proud of the Ikuto she saw before her. He wasn't playing around or perverting about but seriously studying and without her help. Although this thrilled her it was a weird feeling as well. An Ikuto that doesn't play and pervert around isn't Ikuto.

"No use Amu," Nagihiko cut in.

"Ever since he couldn't impress you he's been glued to every study book possible. I'm actually amazed at how you tamed him. Keep up the good work."

"I didn't want to tame him," Amu started.

"All I wanted was to make him un-lazy." Nikaidou soon walked in and class began. Amu took her seat and couldn't stop worrying about him.

After school that day Amu went straight from her locker to the tutoring room as usual. Ikuto sauntered in with a textbook glued to his face. Amu sighed as she watched him sit down the book never leaving his view.

"Ikuto," she called to him but received no answer. She stepped closer to him—mere inches away from his face.

"Ikuto," she pleaded a second time. He ignored her. Amu lost her patience and blocked the pages from his view. He quickly noticed and gently pulled her hands away. She repeated her action and he reacted the same way. Amu came in for a third time but instead of blocking she grabbed the book altogether and backed away.

Ikuto sprung up quickly, "Give it back, Amu. I'm busy."

"No," she responded blankly. Ikuto moved toward her slowly forcing Amu to place her back against the wall.

"Amu, give it here." She stood frozen as her eyes could only stare at face. His midnight blue eyes looked serious and commanding. His hair dangled about to brush against her cheeks. Amu could only stand in awe of him and blush slightly. Ikuto took this chance to grab the textbook back.

"Let's go out." He stopped mid-reach.

"Huh?" Amu stared at him intently.

"Go out. Let's see a movie or something!"

"Why? I have to study."

"I know, trust me you'll study from this."

* * *

><p>"So taking me to see Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows 1 and 2 help me pass my exams?" The couple stood in front of a semi-crowded movie theater. Lines were relatively short and few families were around.<p>

"Yes and plus I've always wanted to see them and in IMAX 3D."

"And you say never to slack off," Ikuto claimed in a sarcastic voice.

"Compared to your terminator-type study methods this is necessary. Your method is the perfect way not to retain information."

"I doubt it."

"Fine then—answer me this. The right to counsel, which is guaranteed to a person arrested for committing a crime, means the right to be what?"

"It means the right to be represented by a lawyer."

"And a consequence of Prohibition was?"

"Easy, it was widespread popular support for further moral reform."

"Wrong! Wrong and wrong," Amu chanted proudly.

"It was the growth of organized crime. How could you have known the first one and not get this one right? They were side by side in the notes yet you couldn't process exactly everything. This shows you that back to back studying is always ineffective. Since you got it wrong you pay."

"What?"

"You heard me music boy. Show me how much you earn. How popular you are." Ikuto reached into his pocket for his wallet and browsed through.

"Fine." The two walked up to the counter and Ikuto asked for the tickets and times.

_I'm glad I got to ask him out,_ Amu thought. _Not that I'm glad this is a date or anything but because I get to see these movies. And he's been sad lately and he'll feel better after this and I want to help him. I definitely don't have a hidden desire about this. Not one about him at all. I'm not getting carried away...am I?_

"I got the tickets Amu. Let's go." Amu followed him into the theater and he purchased their snacks and went to the screening room, He found two seats in the back and they settled down comfortably. Amu kicked her feet up and smiled at him. He gave her a slight annoyed look.

"Don't look at me like that. This will all make sense."

* * *

><p>"Why is it that every time I look at you nowadays you're always lazing around?" A burly man with a blue workout suit asked standing in the doorway of the East Sharks boys' locker room.<p>

"I'm not lazing around. I graduated yet you keep stalking me. College doesn't until next fall for me. I have time to kill."

"Seriously Tran, get a job, a gig, lose your virginity—something! That girlfriend of yours used to keep you in check. What happened to her?"

"She moved away and that ended our relationship. I have to admit she was the best thing that ever happened to me. I had to move on from her." Nicholas brushed his tousled black hair back. His brow eyes could only stare at the ground.

"Sorry to hear that. Maybe you should visit her. Anyway whatever you decide to do just keep practicing. If I find out you drop a percentage of a performance level in baseball, I'll kill you."

Nicholas smiled halfheartedly, "Yes Coach Web." The room grew silent after Webber left the change room. Nicholas's thoughts began to wander toward his last four years. He had started baseball his freshman year and was a hit. His experience from elementary and middle school proved him useful. Seniors were always looking out for him and by his junior year he was the hottest catch in school. No one ever thought that the all-popular baseball star would date the incoming nobody freshman. He didn't even find it possible himself.

* * *

><p><em> Bottom of the eighth, bases were loaded and a home run or a hit running around everyone's mind. Two outs were pinned against the home team. Nicholas walked on the plate feeling tense and slightly nervous. His team managed two runs while their opponents were three up their score. If Nicholas somehow managed to hit a homer the game would turn around for the Sharks. Nicholas lined up at the plate and centered his aim. The Chimps' pitcher glared at him with a finishing look. The pitcher wound up and stared straight at his opponent almost as if her were sizing him up. In one breath the ball moved from the mitt to the catcher's glove.<em>

"_Strike one." Tran cursed himself for swinging at the curve ball._

"_You got this buddy. No pressure," his teammates from the dugout chanted. He lined himself up again preparing for the next pitch. He'd bet money on another breaking ball but a fastball seemed logical too. The pitcher took his stance once more and shifted his grip on the ball. Nicholas breathed in and the ball raced toward him. Putting all his power into it he swung his metal bat. _

"_Strike two."_

"_Darn screwball," Nicholas thought. By this time the opponents were cheering the pitcher on. Chanting things like "easy out" and "send him away." The comments only further irritated the batter. Nicholas did a few practice swings before returning to the box. He began to notice the pattern he studied every practice. For this pitcher stronger batters were rewarded breaking balls. He wasn't 100% sure but set up his aim for a slider. Worst scenario takes place and he could always change up and bunt. _

_The stands grew quiet once more. The Sharks were hanging on the edge of anticipation. The pitcher wound up and smirked as if he held a secret no one knew. Quickly he released and watched helplessly as Nicholas made contact._

"_Slider," he thought proudly. He ball traveled far and high and it was no longer necessary to keep running._

"_What a night! First grand slam this season! Folks the Sharks have clearly outdone themselves. What a turnaround." The crowd raved in excitement as the ball traveled to a semi-desolate part of the stands. A girl with bubblegum pink hair noticed that all eyes were on her. She pulled away from her book and met the sight of the ball. Her reflexes quickly kicked in and her outstretched hands caught it with ease. Fans congratulated the girl on her luck and sat back down. She returned it with a smile and did the same._

_By this time the opposing team could only look in anguish as four opponents walked home carefree. There was no chance to get any of them out. Four free runs pulled from their fingers. Even as they had planned to execute a double or triple play it ended differently. _

_Nicholas paced to dug out to receive and abundant amount of high fives and hugs._

"_I ask you to send me home. You bring along the wife and kids for a grand slam."_

"_I hate it when you role play," Nicholas bit back._

"_I'll role play all I want since we got a shot now. Trevor," he called out. "You're up!"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on Sam. Let's go home." The dugout was a barren waste land and eerily sad. Nicholas and Samuel sat in the dugout all alone.<em>

"_We were so close to the finals. You even gave us a grand slam. Darn Trevor!"_

"_That's what we get for sending a sub out. We got too careless on top ninth and Trevor couldn't pitch us back. And we were off our ball from the start. Plus there's always next summer."_

"_I guess so," Sam surmised. "Next year we'll knock the tournament dead. I'll give them the one—"_

"_Excuse me?" All eyes turned to the pink haired beauty._

_Sam quickly cut in. "You're the babe who caught the home ball." She nodded slowly trying to take "babe" as a compliment._

"_I don't need this ball so you can have it back." The boys did a double take._

"_But you caught it. It's tradition."_

_Nicholas smirked lightly and met her gaze._

"_I think this is a sly attempt to get an autograph."_

"_No, it's your sad attempt to hit on me. Catch." Amu threw the ball and left not staying around to see the catch._

* * *

><p>Wasn't that great Ikuto? Daniel Radcliffe is super-hot!" It was night time by the movies were over and the sky was a dark pale blue.<p>

"Not hotter than me."

"I beg to differ," she quickly chanted back."

"Watch me!" Ikuto left Amu under the ticket booth as he ventured onto a group of girls.

"Hello ladies. For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me." From Amu's view they looked like normal girls. But as soon as they met Ikuto's gaze deep red blushes went far and wide. This irritated Amu greatly. Not out of jealously but of sheer shamefulness to be the same gender to girls who fall for _that_.

_Girls' have no willpower anymore. And if I ever fall for that—force please be with me always,"_ she thought. Ikuto walked back to Amu and smirked.

"See what I can do."

"Yeah but you only appeal to dumb girls. If you hit on a smart girl they wouldn't buy your crap."

"Like yourself."

"Yes, I'm glad you noticed my superiority over you. Let's go I'm hungry." Ikuto and Amu walked for a couple blocks before getting to a red and white cheesesteak stand. Ikuto ordered two steaks, some fries and drinks then headed for the less crowded amusement park to eat. Instead of climbing over the gate he found his usual entrance and walked through. By this time the snow had stopped and the ground was evenly coated. Ikuto passed Amu her order and they began to eat on the park bench.

"So," Am started. "Let me ask if you know this. Solve for x if x2 - 3|x - 2| - 4x = - 6." Ikuto nearly choked on his soda.

"I need pen and paper for that."

"No you don't just remember the basics and think. The answer is…" Ikuto thought blankly for a moment. Cheesesteak in one hand and soda in the other as a slight breeze moved through.

"X = 4, 0, 3, 1."

"Exactly, now you see how right I am. So everyday we'll retain, re-study and relax."

"Thanks Amu. I'd be totally lost without you."

"I know." Amu took another bit and sip and Ikuto did the same.

"Amu, can I ask something?" She hummed with a handful of fries in her mouth.

"Are you still grieving over your old boyfriend?" She froze in terror and shock. Her heart beat fast as no thoughts came to mind.

"That time I saw your notebook it had little notes about a Nicholas here and there. I acted like I didn't know until now but my curiosity got the best of me. Sorry if I asked." Silence loomed among the two as the sky grew darker and the snow started up again.

"I moved here with my parents away from a home I finally grew to love. We moved so much I decided not to try to make friends anymore. I accidently gave my heart away last time and it's been hard ever since. It had started with a semi-final match at a baseball game. That's where I met him. He didn't give me any problems and he was a decent man. It's just that timing was off and so were we again. Plus dating a junior freshman year was risky anyway. You don't know how many girls wanted my head. So I built a wall between everything and everyone. And I don't want it broken."

"Why?"

"I will never stay in one place. You are the student and I'm the tutor. Never once have I opened up my heart to you. And I never plan to do it to anyone." Ikuto dropped the food from his grasp.

"But all those times you laughed at my jokes or smiled or when we went out like today. What was that?"

"I just realized today that I was getting ahead of myself. But ultimately this was nothing special to me. I just did what I had to do. We only went to this movie to help you. Now you can learn better. And my smiles were only reactions. It's nothing to be taken so heavily because we're not friends. Don't worry, you can live without me. They all did." Amu got up from her bench and started to walk away. Her shoes trudged in the snow as the only noise recognizable.

"Amu, you never liked me? Never trusted me?" Amu turned around to meet his gaze. His eyes were sad almost pleading for a positive answer.

"No."

XxSADDxX: I feel really bad for writing this. Amu sounded so cool and spicy and like she was really hiding her true self. I like it but I don't know if it sounds right. Either way I put my best foot forward. I hope I get reviews. Oh...Happy Memorial Day! And review.


	7. Hiatus HTTAR

A/N: The dreadful hiatus notice. But don't worry it won't be for too long. I just realized I need to go back and re-invent this story. Trust me it will be ten times better. I'm halfway done writing it out. And Mother May I will be back up soon too. For updates and what not check me out on .com. I don't want to let you guys down so for however long I continue to be gone please continue to support me. Thanks.

msutterlynormal


End file.
